I Never Thought
by KimTomPW
Summary: A story about a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Loosely based on the Wizard Wrock song "Wizard Love" by HeyHiHello and MeekaKitty.
1. Chapter 1 A Boy Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

I Never Thought

Chapter 1 A Boy Like You

If you would have told me when I was 11 that I would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and befriend a Malfoy, I would have told you that you were barmy. But that is what happened. By the end of fourth year, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I, Rose Weasley, had become friends. I can tell you that neither of by parents, Ron and Hermione, were thrilled when they had found out. My dad most of all.

It was during Potions one day fourth year. Professor Slughorn paired us together. I wanted to be with my cousin, Albus Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, but no such luck. Professor Slughorn that mixing the two houses together would somehow cure the bad blood between them.

"That must have been fun," Albus said to me as we walked class that day.

"Shut up, Albus," I told him.

I was prepared to have a very bad year in Potions that year. I had debated on going to the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, but I did not.

The next few classes we did not even say a word to each other. I could handle that, until Slughorn made us actually work together. I was reaching over to pick up a vial and my hand brushed against his.

"Oi," Scorpius yelled at me.

I could see Albus look over my way, but I did not look at him. I hoped he would keep his cool and let me handle this. Thankfully he did.

"I didn't mean to," I apologized to Scorpius, but he did not acknowledge it.

Distracted, I put too much into the cauldron, making it boil over.

"Weasley," Scorpius yelled.

He proceeds to look at the vial on the floor. We stare at each other for a moment before we start laughing. It was not funny to Professor Slughorn. I wanted to tell him that is what he gets for pairing us together. We end late to Charms because we had to stay and clean up our area up.

"What was that about?" Albus asked be after class.

"Nothing," I told him, not even looking at him.

He does not say another word as we reach Gryffindor Tower. I had even began doing some studying by the time he brought it up again.

"Rose," Albus said.

"I'm studying. Something you need to be doing as well," I told him.

I did not want to talk about it. Especially with Albus.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," Albus said.

It took everything in me not to throw my book at him.

"Don't start that," I told him.

The few days past, and Albus continued. Albus and I never fought, but whenever he brought up Scorpius, I could not help getting mad at him.

xxx

I was being to wonder why my brother, Hugo, had not brought up Scorpius yet. Not that I was glad he had not.

"So, is it true?" Hugo asked me one morning during breakfast.

I cursed myself no for even thinking Hugo did not know.

"What's true?" I asked as a last hope.

"You and Malfoy," Hugo answered.

I turned angrily at my cousin.

"Albus," I said, almost in a yell. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my brother. "Slughorn just paired us together. That's all."

Was that really all? It was driving me barmy that I had even had those thoughts.

"Yeah, all right," Hugo said. I continued eating. I thought that was going to be the end of it. "Dad's not going to like this." I threw a piece of bacon at him. "Oi!"

"I don't about you and that third year," I replied.

Hugo got really frightened then.

"You wouldn't," he said.

I smiled as I got up and left them speechless. Headmistress Professor McGonagall stopped en ar the entrance walking out.

"Miss Weasley, would you please remain in the Great Hall for a moment?" she asked. Who was I to question the Headmistress? "A moment, please. This year, Hogwarts will playing host to a few neighboring schools for our version of the Quidditch World Cup."

I gave a small smile and walked out. Maybe I could get on the team.

xxx

Hugo as waiting for me as I walked down to the Common Room with my broom.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to try out for the Hogwart's team," I told him.

"Obviously you didn't hear McGonagall say that only House players can try out," he said.

My head fell.

"But that… yes, that makes sense," I replied, taking a deep breath.

I put my broomstick back in the room. I loved riding, however, it seemed I had inherited my lack of skill from my mother. I was all right, but good enough to make the team.

"I take it James is trying out then?" I asked.

James was Albus's older brother.

"Of course," Hugo said.

xxx

Scorpius could tell something was wrong the next day in Potions.

"What's with the long face, Weasley?" he asked. I glared at Scorpius. He had not called me that for some time now. "Sorry, Rose."

I sighed.

"I really wanted to try out," I told him. I then realized something. "You are, right?"

"Maybe," he said. It was no secret that his grandfather had bought his dad's place on the team when he was in school, but not Scorpius. He had actually made it on the team by his skill alone. "You'll watch me, won't you?"

I could not help but smile. If my parents had flipped out about me becoming friends with Scorpius, I could only imagine his parent's reaction. That is if they even knew yet. I was pretty sure, though, that they did.

"Yeah, of course," I told him, giving a small smile.

I would have gone either way because of James trying out. I then asked myself I he had not been, would I have gone then to support Scorpius? My answer was yes.


	2. Chapter 2 Captured by a Nimbus

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2 Captured by a Nimbus

James and Scorpius ended up making the Hogwart's team. It was going to be entertaining to see how players from different Houses teams would work together. No one else seemed to be worried about it, so I did not give it another thought.

I had gotten in the habit of watching their practices. One day after practice before supper, Scorpius walked up to me after the others had left.

"Hey," he said.

"You guys are looking real good out there," I told him.

It was true. I was pleasantly surprised that no major arguments had broken out.

"Thanks," Scorpius said. There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat. "You want to go for a ride?"

I laughed and looked around to indicate I had no broom.

"I didn't bring my broom," I told him.

He looked down with a cheeky smile.

"I guess we're just going to have to share mine," Scorpius replied.

My eyes widened. Before I knew it, he had gotten on his broom and pulled me with him.

"Scorpius," I yelled.

"Hold on tight," he said. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his waist as he flew up. The shock of what just happened soon faded. "Fun, right?"

"If you say so," I replied.

I closed my eyes, letting the wind pass over me. Before I knew it, we were back on the ground. Safe and sound. I was almost sad that it was over. But I was not going to tell him that.

"Well?" Scorpius asked.

"That was… different," I told him. "Not being to one flying."

We walked to the Great Hall and went to our separate tables without another word.

xxx

About a week passed, and I was in the common room reading. Well, it was more like just looking at the words than reading them. Nothing was sticking.

"Why the long face?" someone asks.

I looked up to find it was my brother.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose, you haven't been yourself for a few days. What's wrong?" he wondered.

I shook my head and looked back at my book.

"Nothing," I replied.

It was obviously a lie, but I did not want to talk about it. And I really hoped Hugo would not press the matter. However, I knew my brother too well. He would get it out of me if it was the last thing he did.

"If you say so," Hugo said. The truth was I was feeling a bit down. Scorpius had been busy with practice that I had hardly seen or talked to him. "Dad…"

And that is what did it. I slammed my book shut and glared at him. Everything we talked about ended up about Dad and Scorpius.

"Don't get me started, Hugo," I said, hoping that would be the end of it.

But of course I knew better to believe that.

"He's a Slytherin, Rose," Hugo replied.

I hated that he automatically assumed my mood had to do with Scorpius. It was true, but that was not the point. "What's making you bring this up anyway?"

His expression then turned sincere.

"I notice the way you look at him sometimes when you think he can't see you," Hugo replied.

I looked away for a moment, feeling a bit embarrassed. Had I been that obvious?

"And what if I was in Slytherin?" I asked.

"You're not," Hugo said, his expression turning serious again.

That was the thing about the Weasley's. No one was in Slytherin. Ever. You would probably be kicked out of the family if you were. He walked away. I hated to admit he left me thinking. Yes, Scorpius was a Slytherin, but did that really matter in the end?

"_I notice the way you look at him sometimes when you think he can't see you," _Hugo had said.

I let those words sink in. Scorpius was my friend, right? Just my friend. I did not want anything else. I did not think of him as anything else I told myself. But what if I was in Slytherin? Would I feel different? I silently cursed Hugo for putting this in my head now. And then I realized it did not matter if we were in different houses.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," I said out loud.

A few students turned my way, but then went back to whatever they were doing. I could only imagine the looks I was getting when talking to Hugo. I hoped I was just overthinking this, but deep down, I knew the truth. I was falling for my friend. How had it come to this?

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself as I went to my empty dorm room.

I fell to my bed and closed my eyes. And then I realized something else. Something that I knew would not let me sleep tonight. Did Scorpius feel the same? I could not think about it anymore. I even got my book back out and tried to bury my head in it to block any other thoughts. But that last question kept playing in my head from time to time. Did Scorpius feel the same? I guess I'd find out sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3 Can It Be You Feel the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3 Can It Be You Feel the Same

Weeks passed. The only time I ever saw Scorpius was Potions and Charms class. Even then we hardly talked. Was it me, or did he look more nervous than usual as well? I do not know why he would be. They had been doing great in the Quidditch matches. The next game would determine if they went to the final. Professor McGonagall had even declared a ball before we all went home for the holidays.

"Are you going?" my cousin, Lucy asked me while sitting in the Common Room one evening.

"I don't know," I told her.

Knowing her, she would try to get me to go whether I liked it or not.

"Just because someone doesn't ask you doesn't mean you can't go," Lucy said.

"I know," I told her.

Lucy sighed and sat down next to me.

"But you want a certain someone to ask you," she replied.

"Lucy," I warned.

I was not going allow her to treat me as my brother and Albus had.

"No, I'm not saying it's wrong. Honest. No one should tell you who you should be with," she told me.

"Thank you," I replied. It was my turn to sigh now. "And you're right. I do want Scorpius to ask me."

"He still might," Lucy said, trying to make me feel better.

"We'll see," I replied.

She then walked after, letting me return to me essay, or at least as I was trying to.

xxx

A few more days passed and Scorpius still had not asked. I started to doubt he felt the same. And I was just going to have to accept that. I was sitting underneath a tree reading the day after the final match. Hogwarts won. Scorpius was able to keep the winning Snitch. Everyone was gathered around him, trying to get a look at it.

"Well he sure is a popular one," a familiar voice replied.

I look up and found Lucy standing by me.

"Yes, he is," I told her.

Lucy bent down and patted my shoulder and left. Mine and Scorpius's eyes than met. He smiled and let the Snitch go. He ran to catch it. He finally did as it neared me. It opened in front of me, revealing a small piece of parchment. Scorpius before I could read it. I opened it to find _Ball? _written on it.

xxx

I was walking back and forth in the girls' dormitory. Lucy was sitting on her bed.

"Let me see it again," she said. I handed to note to her. She let out a small laugh. She had a smile on her face when she handed it back to me. "Have you given him and answer yet?"

"I haven't seen him since then. And I won't see him until supper now," I told her.

"You're going to say yes, aren't you?" Lucy asked. At first I laughed. Why would I not say yes? This was what I was waiting for. However, I did not answer right away. "Are you?"

And then something came to mind. This was something I wanted, but what everybody else?

"What's everyone going to think?" I asked.

I was starting to make myself nervous. Sure, I did not care what my brother and cousins thought. I had not given any thought to the rest of the school, though.

"Who cares what they think?" Lucy asked. This brought a smile to my face. "Does he make you happy?"

I did not hesitant with my answer this time.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then it doesn't matter," Lucy told me.

She got up and I hugged her for the acceptance. It was nice having someone happy for me instead of criticizing me.

"Thanks," I said.

So that in the Great Hall I wrote my answer and sent it flying to Scorpius. I hoped no one else would get it. Doing it had been Lucy's idea. She had suggested it was we walked to supper. Hugo had of course noticed me doing this.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving my answer," I replied.

Whether or not he understood, I did not know. Hugo did not say anything more after he saw where the note was heading. I could not look as Scorpius caught it. However, curiosity got the better of me and I saw the smile that I had grown to love. He folded the note back up, not letting any of the others see it.


	4. Chapter 4 Gryffindor and Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4 I'm a Gryffindor and You're A Slytherin

That is how Scorpius and I communicated for a while. Through little notes in class and in passing. In one of the notes he had asked if I wanted to join him for a Butterbeer the next time we went to Hogsmead. I wanted to tell him yes, but not in a note.

"It'll go one of two ways. Very good or very bad," Lucy said when I had told her about it.

I had come up with a plan, and she seemed to go alone with it.

"Hopefully the first," I told her with a laugh, trying to hide my nerves.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck," Lucy said.

"Thanks," I told her with a smile.

So there I was, walking through the corridors, waiting for Scorpius to turn up. When I finally saw him, I started to get more nervous. My insides doing flips in my stomach. Could I do this? Yes, I could. The only question now was how Scorpius was going to react. I took a deep breath as I started walking towards him. Without caring he had others with him, I took his hand. He was too shocked to react at first. When he finally looked down at our entangled hands, a small smile escaped his mouth.

"I'll catch up with you," Scorpius told his group. They just looked at each other and did what they were told. "So, was that a yes?"

I smiled when his features softened.

"Yes," I said.

For some reason, it was hard to let go of his hand. It felt like electricity running through my fingers. Scorpius finally let go.

"See you in class," he said, a smile still on his face.

"Bye," I told him, giving a small wave.

I felt goofy and absolutely giddy as Lucy came running up to me.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

Of course it was written all over my face.

"Good," I replied.

"Just good?" Lucy asked. She stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum. "I need details."

"What's to say? I walked up to him. I took his hand. He didn't pull away. End of it," I said.

"If you say so," Lucy replied.

"I do say so," I told her.

xxx

Scorpius and I were on our way to Hogsmead. I was beginning to freak myself out.

"I hope I didn't take you too much by surprise the other day," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius told me.

"But I do because it as in front of your friends and…" I started.

I had begun to ramble. I had not even noticed Scorpius taking my hand, trying to calm me down.

"I said it was all right," Scorpius said. I took a deep breath as I looked down at our entangled fingers. I smiled and nodded. "Let's get a Butterbeer."

We walked into the Three Broomsticks and took our seats. Of course people started looking our way, but Scorpius did not seem to notice as much as I was.

"This is nice," I said, determined to enjoy myself.

We just walked around after that. All of a sudden, Scorpius tapped my shoulder.

"You're it," he said.

He then began to run.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Catch me," Scorpius yelled out. I laughed and shook my head. It was such a silly thing. Childish. But sometimes you needed that. So I chased him. I grabbed hold of his jacket, and we fell to the ground. The snow cushioning the fall. I held him to the ground, feeling proud of my victory. He was a lot quicker on his broomstick than he was on his feet. "You caught me."

"I did," I replied.

He leaned in closer, and our lips touched for the first time. The spark between us felt even more than when our hands touched.

xxx

The following week was the Ball. Lucy had wanted me to wear her pink dress. I had wanted to wear the blue one I had. I won. However, I did let her help with my hair. It was as unmanageable as my mothers.

"You look beautiful," Lucy said when we were both all put together.

"Thanks, so do you," I told her.

Scorpius and I danced for most of the night. Not caring what everyone was saying behind our backs.

"You okay with this?" he asked at one point during the dance.

"Absolutely," I replied.

He smiled and spun me around on the floor.

"Me, too," Scorpius said.


End file.
